1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure apparatus and method for exposing a pattern on a device material and, more particularly, to an exposure apparatus and method suitable for device materials such as a ball-like semiconductor material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat silicon wafers have conventionally been known. Recently, ball-like semiconductors using silicon balls with a diameter of about 1 mm are proposed.